A Secret Love
by swac twilight14
Summary: its now 5th grade and he's still a bully an she's a new girl and because o one little prank gone wrong something happened and he's the one to blame we suck at summaries so rad it if you like the first chap. is kinda boring but the next one is good
1. meeting sonny

**Secret love**

**Hey this is the my first tragedy love story of channy you'll find out why sooner so just keep reading and reviewing k tnx especially for the people who supported 2 of my stories**

**I do not own SWAC!**

**Introducing**

**Chad's POV**

Mom woke me up ugh first day of school again oh well glad I'm still a great bully well let me introduce myself hi my name is Chad Dylan Cooper I'm 9 years old I study in Lovesty elementary school you see I'm a great bully because I'm the brother of Justin Drew Cooper or he likes to call himself Bieber his my step brother but I look better than him girls fall for him because of his song and girls fall for me because I'm me and I can act better one time in CSI Miami he guest starred and believe me he's the worst actor of our generation! So I have 10 girl friends and my last is Tawni Hart the head of PINK! And look there's nico my best friend

Nico: sup C

Chad: nothing change still cool so what's with you

Nico: I just got dumped

Chad: let me guess

Nico: no need and yes portly she said she love you

Chad: like everybody

Then my eyes met a brown eyed brunette girl and she's talking to a guy I don't know why but I interrupted their conversation

Sonny's POV

Hi I'm Sonny Alison Monroe I'm a new student at Lovesty elem. School I'm 9 years old and I have brown eyes and a brown curly hair so hope I have new friends

Then this brown eyed guy came to me

James: hi your new right

I nodded

James: I'm james Conroy and you

Sonny: sonny

James: wow nice name

Then some blonde blue eyed guy came to us

Chad: sup?

James: uh chad I wouldn't want to be rude but why are you here?

Chad: to meet this girl he said while winking at me

Sonny: I'm sonny

Chad: oh and you must know that don't mess with CDC cause if you did you'll pay

Sonny: CDC?

Chad: Chad Dylan Cooper

Sonny: oh

James: just goo chad we don't want any trouble

Chad: fine! See you around newbie he said while winking at me

Sonny: JERK!

Chad:what did you just call me?

Sonny: J-E-R-K jerk get it?

James: chad she's a girl!

Chad: your lucky newbie

Sonny: its Sonny Monroe Chad!

Chad: well its CHAD DYLAN COOPER Monroe

Sonny: fine!

Chad:fine!

Sonny:good

Chad:good

Sonny :then this means war sonny

Chad: I'll be honored to start it!

And with that I walk away then this 3 girls came to me but james cover me up awwwww he's so sweet

James: uh portlyn tawni and chloe that was a misunderstanding

Tawni: really

Chloe:it didn't look like it

Portlyn: you made our chaddy mad newbie

Sonny: I just told him that his a jerk what's so bad about that?

Tawni: don't you dare talk to us like that were the PINKS! Were the ruler of this school and our prince is chad

Portlyn: DYLAN

Chloe:COOPER they all said dreamily

James: lets go

James: don't worry sonny I'm here from now on were best friends k

Sonny: thanks

Then the bell rings

Sonny: james can you show me where is homeroom?

James: fine he said and I followed him this is going to be the start of a beautiful friendship

**And that's the first chapter so love it sick of it hate it review! And sorry for a little CHAWNI and SAMES there ** **Will be CHANNY AND TAWNICO soon **

**Swactwilight14 out-**


	2. SAMES and a jealous Chad

**SAMES and a jealous Chad**

**Chad: where am I?**

**Me: at the place of disclaimers**

**Chad: what should I say?**

**Me: that swactwiliight14 do not own swac**

**Chad: you just said it**

**Me: oh then do it next time and o cause your ruining my concentration of writing my story**

**Chad: about who?**

**Me: wow you ask so many questions!**

**Sonny's POV**

Its been three weeks since I met the "great CHAD DYLAN COOPER" the past three weeks was ugly I even have a good good fine fine fight with mr chad! But the great part was there's SAMES a cute mash up nickname of me and james and whenever were walking to our locker yeah were locker mates my locker number is 35 and his's used to be 45 but he exchanged with Sheldon's locker which is 36 so now were locker mates so whenever were walking together or going to our locker someone will scream look there's SAMES and I will look at james and he's expression is just cute smile wait did not just say james has a cute smile… sure he has soft hair his brown eyes his adorable cute laugh his- woah snap out of it Sonny and by the way where's james?

Sonny? Someone asked me

James where have you been? I asked

I … talk to some friends he said

Who? I asked

Oh n nothing he said nervously why is he nervous?

James's POV

I'm so nervous I don't know how to ask sonny out okay 3 weeks since the SAMES started I remember it like it was yesterday

_Flashback_

_Sonny I exchanged locker with Sheldon so I can protect you when mr pooper comes then I gave her my cute smile and when were walking she trip and I catch her then we both fell on the ground and she's on top of me and then tawni screamed ohhhh look at this SAMES is forming then everyone joined tawni and now every time they see me and sonny together they will shout SAMES_

_End of flashback_

Uhhh sonny? I asked nervously

Will you ... bbe my girlfriend? At first sonny was shocked but her smile grew bigger and I cant help to smile back and she said YES!

Sonny's POV

James asked me to be his girlfriend! But worst tawni heard about it

So you two are going out now? Tawni asked

Yyes I said nervously

Oh well good luck to james when your done with him tell him I'm always open she said flirtly

You know james wouldn't like flirty girls like you you know! I exploded

Oh really and why is that?... I'm hotter than you I'm prettier than you and I'm definetly smarter than you so why would he choose you over me?

Excuse me I'm smarter than you because I got A in math A in English and A in literature so how are you smarter than me?

Well- but she was cut off by a jerk

Well she's richer than you… so what were we talking bout girls chad said

Oh nothing just SAMES is alive tawni spat at me

SAMES? Chad asked

James and sonny is dating tawni said I don't know why but chad got red and when he saw james he ran into him and I cant believe him because he just punched james and james did not fight back?

Chad stop! I shouted and when he looked at me his face was full of anger and hurt

This is just a start james if you go too far you'll die! And with that chad walk away bumping into my right shoulder ow!

James why did he punch you? I asked worriedly

I knew it….. don't worry sonny I'll never give you to anyone… what is he talking about?

He stands up and he told me his going to clean his bleeding nose in the bathroom I nodded and kissed his cheeks

James POV

I knew it chad do like my girl chad do like sonny no one will take sonny away from me!

Oh yeah and what if I did? Chad said entering the boys room(whoops I accidently say it out loud but keep it cool conroy)

Then I'm going to protect her I answered back

Well let's see about that Conroy! He spat back

Chad's POV

How can he get that brunette girl what does he have that I don't? your cockiness someone said

Who are you I asked frustrated.. your conscience it answered back what's a conscience? I asked silly silly chad you know I'm part of your brain but I have o say it your darn stupid! He screamed at me no one screams at Chad Dylan Cooper…except his mother

The bell rings…

Oh gotta get to class of ugh Mr shooster our strick math teacher…. Oh yeah did I mention that Sonny is in my class and no JAMES!

**At the class**

Okay class as you know our first long test is coming a lot of student groaned because its time for our heads to explode because of numbers and Sonny's the only one who is smiling hugely

Okay so a lot of you are not so good in my clas so I ask your fellow smart classmates to tutor you here are the 5 list.

Tawni Hart your tutor is Sheldon Frickleston

Nico Harris your tutor is Grady Mitchell

Chloe Anne Hatawit your tutor is Janelle Pineda (hahaha this is my name I don't want to put my second name)

Portlyn Rebelton your tutor is Zora Lancaster

Finally Chad Dylan Cooper your tutor is Sonny Monroe

I saw sonny's face and her smile turned into a frown which makes me happier if I could go into her house I can prank her and make her fall for me and we will be inlove – she I mean she..

Sonny's POV

I cant believe I'm tutoring chad in math well I gotta learn how to be patient…..

Hey sonny my house at 7:00 k go tell your mom that your Classmate will take you home chad said and with that he walked away ugh I hate cute jerks wait did I just said cute no way sonny your dating James!

Hello?..._hi_...mom I'll be home by 9…_why?_…..i have to tutor and idiot I mean a classmate our test is next week and he really needs help…_wait he?.._.. no I mean she…_good bye sonny_… bye mom

**At chad's house**

Sonny's POV

So what is the answer chad? I asked frustrated our lesson is just dividing fractions!

45? He said

No chad its 1 whole you see they are both 4 right so how many 4 do you see in 4 I told him irritated

Wait….uhhhhhhhh …1 finally he said it right!

YES! Finally I looked at my watch oh its almost 8 gotta go

Wait chad said I'm going to take you home right so where do you live?

Uhhh at a apartment actually in Santiago street at the building next to the shoe store I said

Oh I know that and with that he took me to his car don't worry his driver is driving Mr Roger

Wow 3 thing I learned today

Chad is stupid

He's rich

He has a cute sister Maggie but she's 1 month old

And chad put a CD in his CD player in the car and it played Jessie maccartney's beautiful soul awwww I love this song

_I don't want anotherlove to g to waste I just want you and your beautiful soul_

At firs chad was shocked but he sing along too you know maybe this guy have a good side

Hey Monroe! I looked at him then I was shocked at the same time mad because chad put catsup in my face

I hate you I screamed he just laugh and said the and pranking begins

**The end of our chapter sorry it took so long** **but this is the start of the tragedy :D review**


	3. the first prank

**`The first prank**

**Nico: yo everyone swactwilight 14 do not own swac**

**Me: I knew it chad told you**

**Nico: not only me also the pinks the new girl (sonny) that guy she's dating (james) oh and the teachers and everyone**

**Me: I hate him!**

**Chad's POV**

Its time to prank sonny so how will I do it….hmmm….. I know the old sweet boy- oh no no no… I know the fake million dollar-wait no no no… hmm YES the old secret admirer prank that prank never gets old even though I said it was old its still not old get it?... nah I'm wasting my time on you….. ha spotted the brunette' s locker 35 okay so I wrote her a letter here how it go

_Dear Sonny_

_Hi I'm pretty sure you don't know me have you heard of a secret admirer? Well if you have you have one sorry for not saying my name to you I'm just upset because you and blames Conroy are dating well I have to tell you your eyes are the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen by the way don't tell this but do you think Chad's cute? I'm not gay of coarse I just saw you looking at him at lunch well if you think he's cute hot and the greatest bully in our school just write back I promise to try not to be jealous_

_Stay beautiful love…eric_

I slipped it into her locker then the bell rings its time for math time for boring at the same time fun math fun because sonny's there boring because it has to do with STUDYING

**AFTER math science and health class its time for lunch**

Sonny's POV

I put my three books in my locker and a letter fell I went to our lunch table james sitting next to me zora sitting across me and grady next to Zora and lucy my best friend sat in the head of the table oh and Richard (my boy friend's name) another math genius sat across her and I cant help to notice but chad's looking at me so I decided to ignore him james stand up and looked at tawni who just look at him and he said he's going to the bathroom I just nodded then tawni said something to her so called friends they all look at me then laugh then tawni left something is fishy here I just shake that thought and decided to read the letter

_Dear Sonny_

_Hi I'm pretty sure you don't know me have you heard of a secret admirer? Well if you have you have one sorry for not saying my name to you I'm just upset because you and blames Conroy are dating well I have to tell you your eyes are the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen by the way don't tell this but do you think Chad's cute? I'm not gay of coarse I just saw you looking at him at lunch well if you think he's cute hot and the greatest bully in our school just write back I promise to try not to be jealous_

_Stay beautiful love…eric_

That was the stupidest letter I've ever read and I just knew who wrote it

Chad's POV

After seeing that sonny is reading my love letter to her I mean fake love letter to her she stand's up

walk in our table took my pudding got the spoon and pudding cup in my nose oh no she didn't

why'd you do that for? I asked angrily

you wrote me the stupidest letter she spat back

shit she knew I didn't wrote you that letter CDC never write notes I said

well I knew it was you because you wrote me three letters she said what I just wrote her one letter!

I didn't wrote you three letters I just wrote you one mine's the one with eric whoops spilled it

So you did write me a letter she said with a smirk

Well you tricked me I said back

Fine sorry for tricking you I looked at her. And putting your pudding cup in your nose

Oh you will pay for this Monroe by the way that james guy he's cheating on you he's with tawni in the girls bathroom

And with that sonny's eyes widened and she ran before I could shout I was kidding but I did see tani (tawni) looking at james….

Sonny's POV

I was so shocked at the same time angry and sad and heart broken because I saw james and tawni kissing not French were 5th graders hello!

So james saw mw and he acted like it was a normal thing he walk past me and tawni giving me a told you I can get him look then she rolled her eyes and flipped her hair then walk past me bumping in m shoulder and I just sat at the floor crying then after crying I washed my face and went out of the bathroom and sat on our table far from james james and Richard exchange places

So we still have 15 minutes of lunch and everyone's looking at me and james but all you can hear from us is ehem uhhh ehem …that's all

Chad's POV

Tawn came and sit beside me then I looked around for sonny but she's not here but I saw james exchanged sit with a guy then a few minutes later I saw sonny sit next to the guy who exchanged sit with james they were all quiet so I decided to disturb them

Wazzup Loseres they all jump in surprise so I decided to tease sonny

Awwwwww why is SAMES not together I faked pouted then sonny stands upwith teary eyes then run away james stood up and looked at me the you shouldn't have said that look so I looks at Zora yes I know her she's sitting behind me always saying creepy smart things like when the teacher asked a question in math she said negative blah blah blah equals positive blah blah blah she said that sonny is mad at james because she saw james and the leader of the pink kissing in the bathroom

Sonny's POV

Why did chad have to say that! Then james came in

Sonny he said while walking towards me

What I said full of anger

I ….I'm sorry he said while looking down

You know what sorry is not the right word I thought you like me I said

I do I really like you but I cut him off

Then why did you kiss tawni then he gave me a I don't know look get out I shouted he simply nodded wait james I stoppet him he looked at me its over he nodded sadly turn around then walks out then chad came in

Chad's POV

I saw james sit in the grounds of our school hall and I saw sonny crying I walked towards her I looked at her and she just look at me so I gave her a what happened said look the en she put her arms in her chest and said your right chad he's cheating on me you happy

I put my hands in my pocket and started walking with her

Look Sonny I said as we stop I'm only nice to you because I don't want to fail in math you know I'm a bully right? I dated tracy (tawni) because she's the head of the pink she cheated on me with Laurence so I have to suckerpunch him and break up with therese (tawni) look tony(tawni) want boys to fall head over heals for her and you are one of her victims she said she regretted that she broke up with a great bully which is me I told her  
>thanks chad….i guess she said<p>

Yup have to go Sonny and forget about jonathan(james) I told her

Chad its tawni not tracy not therese not tony and james not jonathan okay she corrected me

I rolled my eyes then walk away when I was in front of the cafeteria door when I heard a scream I turn around to see sonny in the floor I run into her I kneel I tried to pick her up but when my hands is in her hips the opened her eyes then sprayed a water on me then she screamed tie Cooper 1 point for me and you the pranking begins she said then run

Ohhhhh your gonna pay for this Monroe I run and catch her then I got on top of her and started tickling her she's laughing like crazy then I saw the bottle in beside her got it then sprayed it on her she's wiping her face and I helped her stand up then said 2 points for CDC I smirked she put her hand in my head then started messing up with my hair then she said tie again I hold her push her in the locker gently put both of my hands beside her head then started leaning and when our lips are only inches apart I told her last tutor in my house at 6:00-7:00

She just nodded then the bell rings I looked at her worriedly and she nodded and said get it the people started getting out I looked at sonny she messed up her hair and sat on the floor when the people are crowding she faked cry and said Chad I'm sorry I'll never do that to you again I promise she faked cry now I get it this girl read my mind well I was thinking that people in our school are gossips so if they saw me and sonny in the school hall ALONE they would thing that something is going on between us two so she is acting like I'm bullying her so I acted back next time if you do this again your dead she nodded and try to hug me but I act like she's dirty and I said whoah touch me you'll die she stop and I mouthed thanks she mouthed welcome back then runs away she run into Zora and hug hr and look at me and I mocked her then everybody walks away tawni came and tried to kiss me and I backed away didn't you see I was pissed off try to kiss me again and your out of the PINKS she gave me a what look but nodded and walk away then nico patted my back then we started walking into our next class

**Done and I have to tell you that this is the start of the Channy romance and after a few chapters the tragedy begins :D I love Channy I hate Chawni so review please**

**Swactwilight14 out-**


	4. Maybe I'm falling for sonny

**Maybe I'm falling for Sonny**

**Tawni: swactwilight14**

**Chloe: do not**

**Portlyn:own**

**The P!Nk$(chloe tawni and portlyn): Sonny with a Chance**

**Me: of coarse steve own it **

**Tawni: butler steve?**

**Me:tawni its from my other story the parent trap chad and sonny style in that story your kindda friends with sonny **

**Tawni: ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww**

**Me: drama diva queen!**

Chad's POV

So what is the answer chad? Sonny asked me yup were in my house studying

Uhhhhh one and one half I answered annoyed but politely

Great! So tomorrow you'll be ready for our test she exclaimed

I cant help to smile and just stare at her

What? She asked still smiling

Nothing I answered back I can see she's blushing

Awwwwwwww do I make you blush told her

And she simply nodded

Yes chad yes you make me blush….you know you might be a great powerful almighty bully in school but when your with someone like me your actually kinda good

I chuckled at that comment

Sonny you're the only girl who made me show my little kindness I'm only nice to you you know

I'm never this nice to a girl especially a new one but I will continue to prank you you know were not buddies yet I said while smirking

Yet? Oh so you mean after a few years o I don't know maybe 3-4 years were going to be buddies she said smirking this time

Sonny we can never be buddies I said

Oh chad you said that were not buddies YET and YET means that sooner or later its going to happen she said

I didn't ssay YET I said

Yes you did

No I didn't

Yes she said while kneeling

No I said while kneeling

Yes now she said while standing

No I said while standing

Yes she said getting closer

No I said getting closer

Yes staying in position

No staying in position

Yes

No!

No!

Yes! Darn it! You trick me and she just giggled

A few minutes later were still in the same position she knew it was feeling kindda awkward so I broke the silence

Ummm I should take you home now

**At the car of chad**

Sonny is beside me were stuck in the traffic I cant help to look at sonny maybe she's tired cause she's yawning and after thirty minutes she's asleep she's so pretty when sleeping so peaceful so cute I lean closer to her and stroke her hair I was about to kiss her cheek when the driver called me I returned to me old place quickly then the driver said that were in sonny's house I gently woke sonny up she thank me I wave goodbye

On our way back to my house I was thinking about the thing I did earlier I was about to kiss sonny I've been denying this but I think I maybe falling for sonny oh no it cant be I'm having a crush on a loser (sorry I cant put random because sonny and chad is not on so random and Mackenzie falls yet)

I know I gotta prank her really bad that will make her hate me and that will make me hate her nice plan chad nice plan

**Sorry its short but review please and thank you**

**Swactwilight14 out-**


	5. Maybe I'm falling for chad

**Maybe I'm falling for chad**

**This chapter is dedicated to:**

rosie4444 and a gurl who luvs swac thanks :DD

**Me:why is 4+5=6?**

**Chad: negative 9?**

**Me:wrong**

**Sonny: ummmm positive 9?**

**Me:wrong!**

**Chad and sonny: then what?**

**Me:chad + sonny= channy!**

**Chad and sonny: oh….wait what?**

**Me:nothing**

**Sonny's POV**

Okay it's the big test later everything check books in my bag…..check….lunch…check…pencil and extra pencil…check okay so everything is ready!

Sonny breakfast mom called from downstairs

Coming I yell back

Down stairs….

Hey sweetie eat up you got a big day mom said while giving me a sonny side up egg a sonny side up egg looks like a well egg but the yellow yolk is separated from the white thingy so it look like sun and the white thingy is like the clouds then it has bacon 3 actually two is bended so it looked like hills and the third bacon is straight so it look like a road so the yolk is the sun white thingy is clouds and two bacons are hills and third bacon is the road hmmmmmm yummy sonny side up egg

At school

Mom drop me off the school so I waved goodbye she shouted good luck on the test I nodded and just skipped my way to my locker and now Sheldon is in locker 36 james switch with him again and while I was opening my locker to get my math book someone called me and when I turn around it was tawni the head of the P!Nk$ she yelled my second name Alison

Why Ttawni I asked a little bit afraid

Why is chad so nice to you why is our prince nice to you answer me now! She spat at me

Mmaybe because he don't want to fail bbeaccause I'm his tutor in math I answered now scared

Is that the truth she asked

Yyes I said

Good she slowly walk past me creepy…..

So the bell rings and its time for mat yehey!

**At math**

Psst chad called me wow he's so irritating ever since our teacher gave us our paper he's been asking me questions like do you have a pen pencil eraser extra paper and many more

Psst now he's annoying me

What! I whisper yelled

Uhhhh nothing then he just smirked

The test is now over and now time for lunch and eating steak burger soup but worse James is there

**At lunch**

Grady is done eating he just ate a sammich then Zora is not present because she is sick Richard is in the science lab because he and Sheldon have some Volcano to make so its just me and james and I have to tell you its awkward until he broke the silence and by the way we cant go in other table cause they will just push us away….

Uhhh Sonny? He asked and I just looked at him

I…..I'm sorry he said I just looked away and I look at the bully's table and I see no chad where is he? I stood up our table and started to walk away wondering where is chad

Okay maybe I do like his blue eyes blonde hair adoring smile…. Fine maybe I'm falling for chad

Oh no what am I saying you hate him hate him hate him! I opned my locker and water balloons started dropping and when I turn around I saw chad and tawni laughing at me tawni took her camera and took a picture of me my pants is wet because I slipped and I only have extra t-shirt then everyone started walking out

The cafeteria tawni screamed hey everyone look at sonny everyone look at me and I just look at chad then started to cry then somebody put a jacket on me I look up and it was jams I just s,iled at him he help me up and he look at me the friends look I nodded then he hug me I hug back awwwwww so nice to have my FRIEND back

Chad's POV

I prank sonny with the help of tary (tawni) and when trisha (tawni) yelled everyone looked at sonny then she just look at me then cry then that guy who cheated on her came and just wrap his jacket on sonny then they hug I don't know why but it made my heart sank… NO I'm going to prank her even if she got sent in the hospital…..

Sonny's POV

I got home feeling happy and got my diary then wrote my day

_Dear diary Oct 9,2010 _

_today was the worst at the same time great day ever worst because my crush prank me and laugh at me great because james and I are friends again _

and done I did my assignment wash my ate my dinner wash my teeth got in my jammies and now time to check my account ohh someone messaged me

_secretly secret_

_SORRY_

_Sonny…_

Who sent me this? I wonder who….

**The end review please and who sent it…..**

**Swactwilight14 out-**

**PS: you can call me Janelle if you want to:DD**


	6. Mistaken prank

**Mistaken prank**

**Zoe:she do not own swac**

**Me: I know and who are you?**

**Zoe:you'll find out**

**Me:okay?**

**Chad's POV**

Okay 3 weeks since I started liking sonny and now it's the ultimate prank so I hid behind the door as I watch her open her locker and when she open it yes! She got hit…wait why isn't she standing up?

I run into sonny I tried to pick her up and when her head hit my chest she's…..her…her head is…..is bleeding!

Somebody help us! I shouted then a janitor saw us

What happened why is her head bleeding? He asked

I ahh….i uhh I don't don't know I just ssaw her lying and I pick her up and saw her head bleeding …..okay I lied I don't want to be in trouble

Okay kid call her parents tell her she's in Westapelton's hospital ask for your teacher's help okay he said I nodded and run into the teachers room

Hello teachers I need someone to call sonny's parents

Why sir Gilbert said our math teacher

Uhhh her head is bleeding

Okay he said calmly and he called sonny's mom

Hello ms Monroe

_Yes_

There's a boy here who wants to speak to you he said handing me the phone hhello ms Monroe sonny is in the hospital

_What why she said shouting_

She hit her head I don't know I just saw her ms monroe

_What hospital boy _

Westapelton ms

_Thank you I have to go_

Okay and with that I hung up I said goodbye to the teachers and run to her locker I saw the bucket on the floor and the balloons are still inside and I saw the rope its cut

So this is what happened Sonny opened her locker the bucket hit her head because the leash is broken… so that means it's a mistaken prank uh oh I wish she's alright…..

**2days later**

**Chad's POV **

Sonny is 2 days absent and I don't know why?

*The bell rings* and now its time for math

Okay class you all know Alison Monroe some of us nodded and some of us didn't care

Well her mother called the school yesterday and said that they are moving away so we have our new exchange student Zoe she is the cousin of Alison so please be nice to her and with that a girl enter the class room she has brown hair but not curly like sonny's she has brown eyes not big as sonny's she sat down in sonny's now vacant seat which means she's next to meand she is annoying I mean talking for hours just to ask do you have a pen and she is FLIRTING with me yuck when will the bell ring?** Sonny's POV (before the prank/2 days ago) **

Who sent me this? I asked my self wondering who sent me this SORRY note oh well I forgive you random person I type back I didn't wait to see he's reply cause I'm soo sleepy

The next morning…..

I'm ready for school… now its time to write in my diary

_Dear diary Oct,30,2010_

_its been 3 weeks…..3 weeks of having a crush on a blonde blue eyed bully named chad I hope he feel the same way… oh well time for school_

same old boring school and now the next class is science okay I love math but me and science are not really friends right now you know what I mean?... oh well I was walking towards my locker when I opened it everything went black a few minutes later I'm awake I'm in a black and white room

where am I ? I shouted only to hear echoes

hello? I shouted a little louder but echoes answered me back again then I heard unfamiliar voices

I'm sorry she's in a coma for 2 days already we don't know if she can survive or…. Die the man said

Please please do everything a crying woman said wait I know that voice she's my mom's voice why is she crying why cant I see her am… am …am I dead? MOM HELP ME somebody please help me!

Connie's POV

Why is sonny's heart monitor stopping DOCTOR! And with that 3 nurses and a doctor came in one nurse pull me and said I should get out please please spare sonny  
><strong>The end of our chapter review :DD <strong>


	7. 8 years later

**8 years later**

**Tawni: swactwilight14 do not own swac **

**Me: you can call me Janelle you know..**

**Tawni: I DON'T CARE and I'm pretty!**

**Me: okay?**

**Chad's POV (still in 5****th**** grade…)**

Mr gilbert called me….

Yes sir? I asked politely

Yes sit down I nodded and sit down o the chair

Are you okay with Zoe cause today at math class I saw you covering your ears while she's talking

Ummm no I'm not okay with Zoe she's ANNOYING she keeps on blabbering about how she wants to be a star like Demi Lovato and she told me that I should follow Sterling Knight's Step and be on Mackenzie falls I said well I guess I could be a star wait no I will finish school first up me the great big bully cares about school problem? None good..

Well maybe she just want to be friends with you he said

Sir did she ask you to ask me to be friends with her? I ask in disbelief

Maybe time to go Cooper keep up the good work no seriously your grades in math are getting higher and he just smiled …..weird

I smiled back and quickly ran away the bell rings and now its time for English joy (sarcasm)

**8 years later**

Wow first day in HIGH SCHOOL, wait nothing much changed I'm still cute and a bully, Nico Is still my buddy except for the pinks. They are now called the "mean girls" and other losers call them "plastics'. I know, how immature. Well I'm in a new building called Lovesty high. Okay I was scanning the room/hall when my eyes landed on a sad girl alone in the corner. It's like no one can see her. She has brown , curly hair, brown eyes and red lips and rosy cheeks. She remind me of someone I use to like… what's her name?… oh well… so as a bully I have to keep my title I walk towards her like I did in fifth grade with that girl… sonny yes sonny she reminds me of sonny…. Now I'm near her and I'm making my move

Hey there why are you sad I said coolly but she didn't look up

Ehem hi girl your new I just want to tell you that I'm the bully here so don't walk in my hallway okay pick you up at seven I said and click my tongue I turn around but her words stop me it made my heart pump I even don't know why

Uh what did you say I said walking towards her

J-E-R-K jerk get it? She said still not looking up

Tell me the truth a are you Sonny? And she didn't answer

You are sonny ha! I knew it you- but I was cut off by Nico

Hey C who you talkin to? He asked and when I point at Sonny he gave me a confused look

Look C I know you dated girls in summer but you have to get over that Sonny girl…. He said

Wait this new girl is sonny my old cr-I mean math tutor I said pointing at sonny

Uh huh? Nico said

You know what dude I'lll catch up later I said

K see ya gotta make my move on portlyn man sometimes I envy you she's still in love with you dude he said and walk away

So sonny when I turn around sonny wasn't there anymore, oh well gotta wait til math…..

AT MATH…..

Well I'm bored sonny's not in any of my classes not English not geometry not math none but I'm just confused today at lunch I saw sonny in the corner again and james her old best friend just walk past her and sonny just look at him as he pass I wonder whats wrong with her….. okay maybe I am liking sonny….again

Well now I know its sonny because she called me jerk like sonny did-somebody woke me up form my daydream

Hello? She asked

Why? I asked

Can you move a little your standing in front of my locker she said irritated

Oh sorry – hey your sonny

She just look at me

Sonny its me cooper….chad…Dylan….

And she keeps on staring at me

Sonny what's wrong you use to fight with me what happen

I change okay sonny's dead! she shouted

Okay maybe I'm going to like the new you I said with a smirk and she shouted and ran away from me

**The end of this chapter sorry its short but review! So do you think its sonny or just another girl**


	8. sonny or sophie?

**Hey sorry for not updating for soooo long **

**Sonny or Sophie?**

**Sonny:swactwilight14 do not own swac**

**Me: yes I do**

**Sonny: no you don't **

**Me: yup I own nothing on swac:DD enjoy!**

**Chad's POV**

Hey sonny! I shouted

Chad its SOPHIE! Okay sonny's dead! She shouted

Okay maybe your mad at me for what I did 8 years ago but please don't ruin yourself I said sincerely

You did it you're the reason why- sonny said while stopping her sentence and began hitting me

Hey! Stop HEY! I said wanting her to stop hitting me

No! you jerk you're the reason why sonny is dead! You're a jerk I don't want to talk you get away from me! She said running away from me

What's wrong with sonny….sophie

So the school ended and sonny didn't even say hi or look at me did I really hurt that bad am I that bad

AT HOME

Chaddy! My little sister Maddie came running towards me she is 4 turning 5 this december 14th (**hahah my birthday:DD**) she has blonde hair my fathers brown eyes(Ashley Tisdale) I dot know why but she make me do anything she want like a piggy back ride, dress up baby dolls go to boring kiddie full of talkin animals show and the worst part is tea party with ms lady bug and mr bunny scuddles shhh that's a secret

Hey princess I said picking her up

Chaddy can you play horse with me? She asked sweetly

I rolled my eyes nicely but nodded

Yay! She screamed while clapping her hands

When she's on my back I carry her up into her room her room has pink queen sized bed pink wall papers pink door and a pink little dresser and one big pink closet door so I decided to lay her on her bed and the problem was she wouldn't want to let go of my neck so I started tickling her but bad idea because she started on laughing making her hug my neck tightly

DINNER Maddie Chad! Mom yelled

Coming mom maddie screamed jumping off her bed

Oh no you don't I said while grabbing her and started tickling her

Chad! There's a girl here looking for you mom yelled

Coming I yelled back taking maddie's little hand and going down stairs

Were singing london bridge while going to the front door

Hi chad the girl said and me eyes widened and I immediately let go of my sisters hand and mouthed her stop singing cause the girl is….

**Cliffhanger! Sorry for not updating for sooo long so review! I have to focus on my studies**

**Swactwilight14 out-**


	9. in denial

**I do not own swac…. Sorry for not updating for sooooo long…**

**In denial**

Chad's POV

Hi not to be rude but what are you doing here I said at the girl in front of me

Well I want to say I'm sorry for acting so rude she said sincerely

Okay so want to came in and please don't tell anyone I'm being nice to you okay and she nodded oh and the girl is sonny

Chaddy is she your girlfriend maddie asked making me blush a little and making sonny smile

No I'm his….schoolmate sonny said wow she cant even say were "friends"

I gave her a "seriously?" look and she gave me a I don't know what to say look

After that I introduce my "schoolmate" to my mom and we ate our dinner oh my dad he's nowhere to be seen that's why I told maddie that our dad is in the castle of a bad witch and I'm trying to save him what she's four! But really he's in another family

So after our dinner maddie pulled sonny in her room and mom just gave me a you like her look

No I don't I told my mom as I watch Maddie pull Sonny again I'm jealous of my little sister cause sh's holding Sonny's hand

Yes you do my mom said

I told you no I do not like sonny I told my mom

Then why are you jealous of our little sister she said smirking

Pft…pft….pft is the word that came out of my mind

And mom raised her eyebrows on me which made me nervous

Fine! I said defeated I do I do like her since fifth grade so what? I half shouted

Finally why are you so in denial your like our father when he's courting me he keeps on telling others he don't like me but he gets jealous when a guy talk to me….go court her I really like her

Maddie's POV

Yes maddie your brother is a bully so don't follow his steps okay sister "S" said while laughing yup she said I can call her my big pretty sister

Wow he's bad I said

Yes he is she said

So do you like Chaddy? I ask then suddenly her smile became small

Hello why are you not answering me? I asked

Oh..uhmm want to play hide and seek she asked and my smile grew bigger

Sure! I exclaimed wait here I said and she nodded

So I went down stairs to find my big in denial brother hey I'm a smart four year old you know I can see in my brother's eyes that he like her

CHADDY! I shouted

Yes princess he asked sweetly yup he maybe a bully in school but in this house he's my worker he cant even scold me that's why I love him

Can we pway hide and sweek I said sweetly

Sure sweetheart h said taking my hand and following me

Sister! I shouted

Yes she said coming out of my pink room

Can we all pway? Again I asked sweetly

S sure she smiled genuinely

Yay! I'll be the seeker! You two hide so I close my eyes and heard rumbling noises its like their panicking

Chad's POV

Why cant I say no to my little sister! So now I have to hide and its making me panic!

Where to hide where to hide I said to myself then I saw a bathroom YES!

Ready or not here I come! Maddie shouted the moment that I entered the bathroom perfect now I just have wait seat down on the toilet seat cover and relax ah! I shouted cause the moment I turn around sonny's face shocked me

What are you doing here I whisper shouted

Hiding you? She whisper back

Same…..

Chaddy come out come out where ever you are! Maddie said

So while maddie is searching me and sonny decided to sit on the floor and talk

So how are you I asked

Fine she said

Okay…are you sure? .i said

Yes she said

Well fine I said looking at her

Fine she said with a smirk

Good

Good

So were good

Oh were so good and after that we both laugh silently

After that all I can hear is silence so I looked at Sonny and she look at me I slowly leaned closer she close her eyes and started to lean and…..

**Cliffhanger! Review pls so I was thinking of making a part 3 of my first 2 stories my Hollywood life and the parent trap chad and sonny style so review if you want a part 3:DD**


	10. big bro's back

**HEY GUYS I'M BACK **

**I DON'T OWN SWAC**

**Big bro's back**

Chad's POV

Were about to kiss and…..

Got ya! Maddie screamed making me and sonny back away quickly

Yes you did I said a little disapointed because the kiss didn't happen

So me and sonny got up and started walking down stairs then sonny said she dropped something in the floor of our bathroom and my mood was perfect until..

YO YO YO! Everyone I'm back my big step brother said also known as BIEBER came barging to the door

Hey shortstack Justin said ruffling Maddie's head making Maddie hide behind my back or leg

Zup lil bro? he asked cooly at me

Well were okay until YOU came I said not looking at him

Aww is CHADDY still mad at me because I dump him in that pool he said mockinly at me I'm so gonna punch him if he didn't stop

Hey chad I found- Oh my gosh yyour Justin Bieber! Sonny shouted because she saw my FAMOUS brother

Sup Justin said winking at sony making her blush realy she blushes because of that wink?

So what's your name babe? Justin said pushing me back and trying to flirt with sonny and wit BABE?

Hey don't you babe her I "accidently" shouted at justin making them both look at me

Why lil bro you like her? Justin said smirking at me

Uhh nno I lied and I saw sonny frown a little

Well good cause I wont let anyone take this beautiful girl from me Justin said winking at sonny again and making her giggle

Well I have to go home so chad do you mind if I ask you to give me a ride? She asked YES alone tie with my sonshine

Ah s-and before I could answer justin cut me off

I would love to sonshine at first sonny was confused but nodded okay now he crossed the line!

No BIEBER! I spat at him she asked me not you are you chad? No ae you a Cooeper? No are you in love with sonny? No! so why are you stealing her away from me? I shouted

Nice one chad now be safe with sonny he said smirking then he left

AT THE CAR

I cant help to see but when justin left us sonny cant stop smiling

Cant stop saring Cooper? Sonny woke me up from my thoughts

Pft….i wasn't staring at you I said

So do you like me? She asked suddenly

I laugh nervous;y why why whould I like you? I asked hoping she she wont know that I like her

Oh nothing just are you in love with sonny? No so why are you stealing her away from me she said immitating me uh oh I'm dead

Uhh well- but she cut me off

CHAD LOOK OUT! Sonny said and when I look at the road I saw a light so I turn the wheel and it hit the tree then everything went blurry then black and the last thing that's on my mind is what happen to sonny?

Justin 's POV

Ha! I knew chad like sonny the way he look at her its not friend look it love kind look well I'm bored so I turn the tv on and the first thing that came out is a car accident and its chad'a car so I quickly jump off my bed and hurried down stairs

SARAH I called my step mom

Why

Its chad I said worridly and I saw her eyes widened he maybe my step brother and even if he hates me I still worry for him…

**Is chad and sonny okay review! **


	11. a shocking ending

**A shocking ENDING**

Chad's POV

Okay I'm so totally freaked out right now, you wanna know why? Well you remember the car accident? Well the doctor said that me and my partner are okay and what freaked me is he told me that sonny's name is Sophieand when I corrected him and said "no doc its Sonny" first he stared at me then a tear fell down is cheeks and when I asked why he told me that Sonny is dead 8 years ago then I asked him how did he know that then he told me that Sonny is his only daughter and she was killed because of a stupid prank her classmates pulled on her. I was guilty because that's the last day I saw her and I'm the one who pranked her.

_Flashback_

_I hid behind the door as I watch her open her locker and when she open it yes! She got hit…wait why isn't she standing up?_

_I run into sonny I tried to pick her up and when her head hit my chest she's…..her…her head is…..is bleeding!_

_Somebody help us! I shouted then a janitor saw us_

_What happened why is her head bleeding? He asked_

_I ahh….i uhh I don't don't know I just ssaw her lying and I pick her up and saw her head bleeding …..okay I lied I don't want to be in trouble_

_Okay kid call her parents tell her she's in Westapelton's hospital ask for your teacher's help okay he said I nodded and run into the teachers room_

_End of flashback_

Then everything came echoing in my mind

It's like no one can see her, I point at Sonny he gave me a confused look, sonny's dead! Chad its SOPHIE! Okay sonny's dead,you're the reason why sonny is dead!

OH NO! I KILLED SONNY MONROE! I shouted to myself

So the doctor or should I say Mr. Munroe let me go home with Sophie beside me so first I introduced her to my family and they said that they know her already s her with my family I left her with my family so Mr Bieber can flirt with her and decided to visit Sonny's old house

AT THE HOUSE

When I knocked on the door a woman answered it she left the door open and started to walk away she has black messy hair her house is messy and my heart melted with guilt because I saw their family portraits where Sonny and her parents smiled with Sonny in their middle it made my heart cry then I asked Sonny's mom where is sonny she just cried and give me a piece of paper with a writing that says Northern house cemetery I just nodded and thanked her and said sorry for her lost and walked away and walked to the cemetery and there I found Sonny's pedestal and it says

_Sonny Alison Monroe_

_Beloved daughter_

_A nice friend _

_a joyful and loving person_

so here I am kneeling in front of the pedestal in front of me and regretting that I pranked the one I loved and cared about


End file.
